


Morning

by mshakarios



Series: Haal Shenanigans [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sheath Play, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mshakarios/pseuds/mshakarios
Summary: Mornings are simple for the two of them, but simple can still be incredibly satisfying.Smut with a heaping side order of fluff. Trans male Ryder.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The world needs more M!Rydaal, and I guess I'm gonna have to be the one to produce it. My boy Hank is a gay trans mess who loves his big purple boyfriend. 
> 
> Intensely fluffy smut, or intensely smutty fluff, whatever floats your boat. Includes some fun with alien anatomy, since I subscribe to the "internally sheathed genitals that come out when aroused" headcanon for male angara.

“Mmmm….morning, sweetheart.”

He stirs at the sound of his lover’s voice, heavy-lidded blue eyes opening slowly. From the warm, gentle pressure on his midsection, he is already fairly certain that he is being straddled; this is not unusual, or even really surprising, but it is certainly welcome. He opens his eyes fully, looking up at his companion with a dazed, sleepy smile. The handsome alien on top of him smiles back, lovely and gentle and radiant, and that freckled face with its soft features and sparkling green eyes seems to light up the entire cabin, if not the entire galaxy. His chest aches with love. 

“Harry….”

His lover leans down and gives him a gentle kiss, and then another, and another, and a quiet little laugh escapes from somewhere in his chest as the smaller man begins to press quick kisses all over his face. One freckled hand, with its strange five separate fingers, moves up to his face. Its knuckles brush against his skin, with a touch as light and gentle as if he were the most fragile creature in the universe. A touch full of love and reverence. He smiles blissfully, and one last, lingering kiss is pressed against the gentle curve of his lips. Their mornings are like this, always, and he makes a point of enjoying every one of them. The galaxy is dangerous, but in this room, there is nothing but safety, nothing but the gentle kisses and worshipful embraces that they share together. Each day in the field could be their last; he refuses to go even one day without enjoying their love as fully and completely as he possibly can. 

They part slowly, his lover brushing his knuckles gently against the little scar on his cheek one last time. Their eyes meet, and he recognizes the look on his Harry’s face, the playful, hopeful smirk that he knows to be a hint of more carnal desires. A declaration and a question, hidden in that one quirk of his lips: “I want this. Do you?” And right here and right now, with the soft heat of his lover’s naked body pressing against his own, his answer to the unspoken question is more than clear in his mind.

“I want you….”

He leans up as he speaks, so that the softly murmured words are spoken against his lover’s lips. Their foreheads press together for a moment in a familiar gesture of affection, and then they are kissing again, no longer light and playful but deep and firm and passionate, hungry for each other. His hands move up to touch the other man’s body, exploring heavily freckled shoulders and soft hips, gently stroking the twin crescent-shaped scars framing a flat, lightly muscled chest. The man above him groans softly into the kiss, and his hands begin their own exploration, tracing over thick muscle and soft purple skin. 

He feels himself being slowly pushed backwards into his previous position, lying flat on the bed. He breaks the kiss and allows himself to be guided onto his back, and gazes adoringly into the big green eyes that look down at him with playful arousal. Soft pink lips curl into a tiny smirk, and without breaking eye contact, the smaller man begins to slide downwards. The movement is slow, but not intended to tease; the slow pace reminds them both that they need to savor this, the anticipation and desire and trust between them. Those sparkling green eyes finally break from his own as his lover reaches his destination, coming to a stop between slightly spread legs. He catches one more glimpse of the handsome, freckled face before it lowers between his legs, trailing feather-light kisses up his inner thigh. He moans in anticipation; this part is intended to tease. The kisses are slow and barely make contact, the slightest brush of soft lips against sensitive flesh. After what feels like an eternity, the last kiss is planted at the spot where his legs meet, and he can feel warm breathing against the entrance of his sheath. He waits for the contact, but it doesn’t come.

“Tell me you want it.”

The noise that escapes his lips is almost a whine, as the mounting feeling of need crushes down on him. He looks down between his legs and finds green eyes looking up at him expectantly, and full lips parted in a cheeky grin. Those lips are so maddeningly close to where he needs them to be, and that same soft whine comes from his mouth again before he can stop it. 

“Harry, please….I need this….I want you….”

His deep voice is full of frustration, the lovely, exquisite kind that twists his stomach into knots as he looks down at the man he loves. After an agonizing moment, the lopsided grin disappears against him, and he feels a hot, wet tongue slowly drag along the length of his slit. His head falls back against the pillows, his eyes closing as a different kind of noise slips from between his lips, not one of frustration, but of deep pleasure. The warm tongue laps at him, taking broad, hungry licks, and he steadies himself by grabbing a fistful of the bedsheets as he loudly moans his lover’s name. He spreads his legs wider, and hands grip each of his thighs with surprising force. 

The next lick slides inside his sheath, and he inhales sharply at the feeling of the wet, probing tongue sliding over the tip of his cock. He knows that it will emerge any second now, and the feeling of anticipation is suddenly back. He loves being eaten out like this, but the thought of those full lips wrapped around his sensitive shaft is tantalizing. Several more times he feels the warm tongue slip into him, licking at his cock, slowly coaxing it out of its sheath. He can’t help but moan loudly every time, earning a pleased little snort of laughter in response. His chest swells again with love, and he reaches one hand down, affectionately stroking his fingers through his love’s short red curls. The smaller man stops for a moment, looking up at him. The loving, comfortable smile he flashes is made unbelievably lewd by the saliva and natural lubricating fluid dripping from his lips and chin. 

“I love you.”

His words earn another snort of laughter, louder this time but still pleasant and loving.

“Of course you do, babe, I’m giving you a blowjob.” 

He runs his hand through the thick curls one more time at his lover’s teasing words, then leans back again and lets him continue. His erection has partially emerged by now, the thick, ridged shaft peeking up out of its sheath. His deep moans start up again as long, deliberate licks sweep across each ridge, moving gradually upwards towards the bright blue head. He exhales slowly, trying to steady his hard, ragged breathing, but then those full, wet lips wrap around the head of his cock, and he dissolves into a groaning, panting mess. His hips jerk up slightly, trying to get more, his whole body beginning to shake with pleasure. The warm mouth engulfs him, taking in as much of his thick shaft as possible, and begins to draw him in and out at a steady pace, moving in sync with the rhythmic thrust of his hips. His groans becoming louder and more desperate, he reaches down again and takes hold of a fistful of red hair, not hard enough to hurt, only firm enough to steady himself. 

Their rhythm continues for several minutes, and his short thrusts gradually begin to quicken in pace as he draws closer and closer to his climax. The gasps and moans escaping his lips grow louder, and taking the cue, his lover begins to suck him harder and faster, hurtling him towards the edge. His breath catches in his throat as he feels himself being pushed to the limit, so close to the release he desperately needs, and then, after a split second, it washes over him. With one final thrust, he is suddenly gasping for breath, one hand tightening its grip on the soft curls and the other seizing a fistful of bedsheets in his ecstasy, and he spills into his lover’s waiting mouth. For a moment, there is nothing else in the universe, only the intoxicating pleasure running through him. He goes limp, his body spent and satisfied, and his mind dazed from the force of his orgasm. 

For just a moment, the room is silent except for the sound of his panting. He feels the warm mouth pull away and looks down, watching the other man sit up and swallow a mouthful of his seed, then crawl up towards the head of the bed to lie down next to him. He pulls his darling one into his arms, holding him against his chest as he closes his eyes and slowly begins to catch his breath. He concentrates on the warm body in his arms, letting all his feelings of love fill him completely. After what feels like several minutes his eyes open again, looking at the man in his embrace with simple, profound adoration. The soft, freckled face that he sees bears almost the same expression, albeit far less exhausted, and one hand comes up to stroke his face once again. 

“Mmmm….good, huh?”

He can’t help the little smile that brightens his satisfied face, and he nods, his embrace growing tighter. 

“I adore you….”

Soft lips plant a small kiss on his chin.

“You, too.”

They lie like this for several more minutes, enjoying the sense of warmth and comfort between them. One of his hands moves down to stroke his partner’s back, rubbing circles into the soft, freckled skin. After a while, he leans down and pulls him into another passionate kiss, sitting up and repositioning the two of them so that he is on top. His love seems to shimmer with anticipation, and he breaks the kiss, bringing his lips to the soft red hair by the other man’s ear to whisper to him softly as one hand begins to travel down towards the wet heat between his legs.

“Your turn….”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But wait! There's more! 
> 
> (There's gonna be a chapter three as well. I'm working on it.)

He buries his face in his lover’s neck, kissing and sucking at the sensitive skin as his hand reaches its destination. The warm body beneath him starts to squirm, legs spreading to allow him access and hips bucking up against his hand. He glides one teasing finger along the dripping wet slit, not entering yet, earning a soft whimper. He repeats the same stroking motion several times, then gently slides his finger in, chuckling fondly at the tiny groan he gets in response. 

“Nnngh….more, babe, _please_ ….”

He slides the single finger out, more slowly than necessary, and replaces it with his fused fingers, slipping them gently into the slick, hot entrance. The whine of pleasure his lover gives him is the most wonderful sound he has ever heard, and he begins to pump his fingers in and out, savoring every little whimper and gasp this movement earns. He curls his fingers, knowing exactly where to find that one spot, and the sound becomes a yelp, one hand coming up to claw at his back. The message is clear: _please, don’t stop._ He repeats the motion again and again until he is practically pounding his fingers against that spot, and the strangled yelps turn into loud, needy moans of pleasure. He stops kissing the other man’s neck and moves up to capture his lips in another deep kiss, and the blunt, chewed-down nails raking at the skin of his back are suddenly at the back of his head, desperately keeping their lips locked. This close, he can hear every soft whimper and needy moan, feel the vibration of them as his lover’s tongue slips into his mouth. He can still taste himself on that tongue, the lingering musky sweetness intimately familiar to him. His own tongue responds in kind, pushing back against his partner’s, as his fused fingers seem to hit that spot especially hard and in just the right way, sending a sudden, jerking shudder through the smaller body beneath him. 

He pulls away just a few inches, breaking the kiss to look down at the man he adores; this is always his favorite part, savoring the reactions, seeing his love nearly overwhelmed by pleasure. The face he sees is that of a man completely lost in sensation. Deep green eyes open slightly to gaze up at him, the rest of the delicate features contorted into a shameless expression of ecstasy. Their eyes lock, and suddenly there is nothing in the galaxy but his singular desire to make this man feel as unbelievably good as he himself had just minutes before. He gives him one more soft, lingering kiss, unable to stop himself from melting into it for just a moment longer than necessary. Then he begins to crawl down, trailing kisses down soft peach-pink flesh just like he had during their very first time together. He hears a quiet moan of anticipation from above him, and kisses slower, enjoying every tender brush of contact his lips make with the velvety skin. His fingers are still buried inside, and their movement becomes a steady yet maddeningly slow pumping motion, all the way in and all the way out. It feels slightly cruel to slow down like this, but it would be even more cruel to allow him to come this early. 

His lips brush over the little patch of wiry red hair, still a novelty to him. He presses a final kiss against it, then turns his attention to the area below. His partner is unbelievably wet, and the evidence of this is already dripping down his hand as the three fused fingers slide in fast and deep once again. He suddenly feels the pressure of two legs on his shoulders, wrapping firmly around his head in an attempt to pull him closer. He obliges, leaning in until the thick, swollen nub of his lover’s member is only a fraction of an inch from his lips. He pauses for just a moment, knowing that every second of his warm, gentle breathing must be maddening against such sensitive skin. The feeling, or rather the absence of feeling, is shamelessly, mercilessly teasing. Finally he hears another whimper from above him, and decides that it would be torture to draw this out any longer. He takes the sensitive bud into his mouth, lips sucking at it, gently at first. His tongue swirls around it, licking and kneading, and the sound his love makes is music to his ears. The shaky, whimpering moan grows louder as his fingers find that sweet spot again, pressing into it only once every few thrusts so as not to be overwhelming. Legs lock tighter around his head. Once again, the nonverbal message is clear: _please, please,_ please _keep going._ And once again, he complies. 

His tongue moves in steady, rhythmic licks, starting at the spot where his fingers enter his love’s slick, wet heat, and moving all the way up to the large, swollen bud that makes the body beneath him shake and convulse every time his tongue laps across it. He is just getting started, almost still teasing; the steady pattern is intended to pleasure, but not to satisfy. Not yet. His lover took his time when pleasuring him, and he intends to return the favor. His fingers slip out, and he slides his tongue into the space they leave behind, leaving the entrance unfilled only for a split second. He tastes his lover enthusiastically, enjoying the slightly sour alien musk that has already become so strangely familiar to him. His hand goes up and begins to rub at the neglected member, rolling and kneading it between his fingers as his tongue begins to slide in and out, in as steady a rhythm as he can manage. He hears a sharp gasp, and takes it as a cue to go harder, his fingers rubbing in steady circles as he tries his best to angle his tongue up just right to hit that wonderful sweet spot. He succeeds at least once, judging by the way two shaking hands suddenly clutch frantically at the top of his head, mirroring louder, more desperate moans. He keeps at it for several more minutes, his tongue managing to rub against that spot with increasing regularity and earning him more and more of those delicious noises. 

His blue eyes open slightly, looking up at a sweat-slicked face with tightly shut eyes and gritted teeth; an expression of concentration, one that betrays how close his partner already is to his climax. He can’t bear to deny him any longer; his fingers move faster, and his tongue slips out, moving all of its attention to the sensitive nub as his eyes close again in a concentration that mirrors his lover’s. The noises filling the bedroom have become shaky, strangled gasps by now, and they grow louder as slender hips buck up off of the bed, rubbing desperately against his face in an attempt to reach release more quickly. Two muscular legs and a pair of small, soft hands grip at him, wrapping tightly around his shoulders and head, driven by a singular, animalistic _need_ to keep the intense pleasure from stopping. He lets out a shaky groan of his own, adoring the way his partner needs him, how he clings to him like nothing else in the entire universe matters. The hips beneath him suddenly jerk, and he can feel every muscle in the other man’s body tensing up. A loud, wordless cry tears through the room, followed by a soft, needy whimper of his name as those hips buck one last time. Then, like the snapping of an elastic cord, the warm body goes limp beneath him. He continues to rub and suck until finally, a shaking hand pushes gently at his forehead, signalling for him to stop. 

He looks up now, taking in the sight of his satisfied lover, enjoying the familiar little pang of adoration that shoots through him as he gazes at the other man’s sweaty, blissful form. He gathers him up in his strong arms, pulling them both into a sitting position with the smaller man still panting in his lap. They stay in this embrace for a good long while as he strokes his fingers through unruly red hair, his steady breathing helping to bring them both back to a state of calm. He tries not to concentrate on his own arousal, ignited once again by the act of pleasuring his lover, and focuses instead on the blissful, loving sense of peace this moment always gives them. His arms embrace the man he adores, steadying him as he recovers from the intense climax. After a couple more minutes, he realizes that this might be unnecessary, as he feels a hand gently grasp the base of his erection, tenderly stroking him as soft lips murmur to him playfully. 

“Hard again already? Mmmm, that didn’t take much….”

He shakes his head fondly; this man was insatiable. The two topple over, a messy tangle of limbs wrapped loosely around each other, as round three begins.


End file.
